My Constant
by duaedenateist
Summary: 50 AU Challenge.
1. Flapper Murder

Dearborn Independent had done its work again. It was hypocritical for anti-Semite to go and throw the word independence around if you asked Felicity Smoak.

She was a singer and a good one at that, it was a high society place she worked, where flapper girls were actually just rich girls playing make believe. Charleston was graceful, whisky was replaced by gin cocktails but champagne was still shining, just like the pearls around the necks.

She performed every wednesday and friday. She had royal audience, she didn't like to call it customers, she wasn't selling, she was entertaining. And she was doing it by grace. She sang only jazz, only classics and only the songs that couldn't be performed by the others. So yes she was a singer.

Her life was made out of a web of lies, but that's what it meant in this region. She would never dare to talk to the man she was in love with. She would never dare to tell people about her roots. She would never dare to tell people anything. She would just come in, sing and leave.

But it was getting hard lately. Mostly because her love was now everywhere with her. He appeared on the club, every time she performed. He was sitting at the front in the wednesdays, without his lover. Fridays, there was a woman at his side, not an arm candy but a real one.

She was not performing happy songs in the Fridays anymore, she had tried once, only to fail miserably. No one but the few loyal ones realized it and it clenched her heart that her lover was one of them, he had shot her a look, gazing straight to her eyes as soon as she sang the first verse. He had tried to talk to her that night and she felt herself losing her grip, moving towards his inviting looks only to be stopped with the daggers glared by the woman at his side. So she had sighed and walked past them, going over to the bartender and ordering her first drink in the club. That was when she took a whiff of his perfume and it was with her, anywhere she went.

Ѵ

Oliver walked past the doors and took his usual seat at the back again, Laurel walking behind him. It was another friday night and they were in the club again. Laurel had agreed to go there, every friday. After his return from the military, he wasn't the same man and the only time she ever saw him in a good mood was around a club singer, so she had agreed. Not pleased, just nodding along.

Laurel knew, how could she ignore it? Felicity, the singer, never looked at him directly. But Oliver, he was watching her like a hawk, eating up her every move, every breath, everything Felicity.

Felicity Smoak wore a dark shade of pink on her lips, different from the flapper girl community but also far away from the high society. She didn't wear pearls, she wore something no one ever knew, the end of the chain was always tucked under her dress and it evoked a curiosity, making her all the more mysterious.

Laurel hated the way she singed, she didn't dance, she didn't make a fool of herself or turned into a sultry mistress, she was almost neutral. Grabbing the microphone with her fingers gently, singing without an effort and going high pitch in the most relaxed expression. She was nothing and everything on the stage, she had such an easy going, such a wise look at there, the way she tilted her head and sang slowly, calmly like she was radiating peace and joy.

But she always caught the way she eyed the crowd, making everyone think that she's a great stage person but in reality, measuring out threats and calculating at the back of her head.

Laurel saw her, Lances were always good judges when it came to people and Felicity Smoak, was not what it seemed to be.

So like every time, Laurel followed Oliver to the back, sitting in complete silence and listening the first song, Oliver looked mesmerized as he always did and Laurel felt the sadness was over her. She wasn't the one who brought the Oliver inside, he wasn't the one to break his walls down and it burned her.

Until she was distracted. It was not just a friday night, it was the friday night. Every month there would be a celebration in the club, every month a group of people would put the money together and spend the night in this club, making as much noise as possible to make sure everyone got that hey were there. And Oliver would snap, every time. But it had never happened on Felicity's time before, Felicity performed early, long before midnight, the celebrating group wouldn't be too drunk then so they would be silent, respectful.

Unfortunately this group was not exactly the usual annoyance. They were a ball of noise, 4 men, all testosterone, no brain whatsoever and already discussing about Felicity. Oliver wasn't alright with the noise and he had already told the waiter about it, practically ordering them to shut it, being the richest family in the region had it's privileges. But not that night since Stellmoore Corp. businessmen were the reason to this annoyance. It wasn't that they were more powerful than the Queen family, no one had it that big. But it was the fact that Stellmoore enjoyed a fight more than anyone. A fight with Queens? It was a dinner party for them.

So Oliver kept it shut, even after Felicity looked just as annoyed as everyone in the room as she sang. It wasn't the noise what made Oliver lose it, it was the conversation itself. Two red faced middle-aged, half bald men were talking about what was under Felicity's golden gown. Oliver had turned to the back and glared at them but it wasn't enough to shut a Stellmoore, so Oliver snapped all together. As soon as Felicity finished her piece Oliver raised to his feet and Felicity felt herself freeze on the stage. It wasn't everyday that she got to see Oliver Queen all standing and walking with glory, shoulders squared, jaw set. Then she realized that she never came across that face before, he never wore that expression while he was around her, so she almost smelt the trouble.

She saw Oliver push a guy, standing ready and actually, waiting. Suddenly, without even turning his head to face the other man, he raised his arm and his punched met the man on the chin, sending him almost flying back to hit the bar and fall forward. He then turned to the other guy who was basically running towards them and side stepped him, gripping his upper body and throwing him across the club.

Ѵ

It was 2 months before he came back. Two months where Felicity felt like crying everyday, every hour. She hadn't seen Oliver after he beat up two guys, she knew he wasn't banned, she had asked outright. But then a wednesday night, he was there at the front row and he was holding out a champagne glass, a genuine smile in place.

The rumors had reached even her ear, he had broken up with Laurel, but she didn't want to believe it. Because in her eyes Laurel and Oliver was a thing, it would always be one. But him, sitting in front of her, watching her like she was a goddess, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he was into her.

She sang that night, for him, almost only for him. If she wasn't as careful as she was, she would have missed it, not realize it. She picked the familiar faces in the crowd, her eyes filled with fear and she almost missed the verse, Oliver followed her gaze and saw the men, looking down in an effort to cover their faces but Oliver managed to get a good look before attracting any attention. After the end of the song, Felicity rushed towards the backstage, he already knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Oliver took the secret passage to the back door, thanks to all the raids by police, he had looked around when he first came back to the club and now knew his way around as well as the owner. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he rushed towards the back of the mens room to push open the door. It led to the corridor that connected the backstage and the exit. He waited there for a moment before he heard the sounds of Felicity. She was fumbling with her fur coat and he reached to her, pulling her into the dark alcove he was using for hiding.

He closed his hand over her mouth but in a second he was pinned to the wall across them with his cheek resting on the cold surface. He felt a pointy blade resting on his back before he was released again.

"Mr. Queen?" She breathed.

"Oliver," He offered, "I know them." He said, motioning the door.

"I do too. That means you know-"

"That you're a jew?" He fake whispered, then smiled, "Yeah, I knew for a while."

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked in a calm attire but her insides were boiling, Oliver could feel it.

"Everything I can." He said and suddenly she was being pulled out of their hiding space and in a second they were out of the door, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She had a split second of fear, then he was taking a blade out of his jacket and spinning her to change places and knife grazed the attackers shoulder, opening a deep cut. Unfortunately another one was waiting in the shadows of the narrow streets and soon she was up against him. Before Oliver had time to turn and disarm the other guy, she was out of his arms.

He saw a blur of golden hair, swaying in the night. She dodged a punch and her arm flashed up to block the other one. He heard the grunt coming from the guy and the clack of her heels after it landed on the ground. But her next move was very well calculated and impossible to miss. She took another step forward and grasped the hair of her attacker, looking straight into his eyes, she drew her arm back and her stiletto style delicate dagger shined for a moment, right before she sunk it in.

"That was for Donna Smoak." She growled before she pulled it out, turning to face him with blood splatters accentuating her graceful features and plump lips.

* * *

><p>Hello, I am back with a big project.<p>

This is the 50 AU Challenge, next one is _Superheroes._

Let me know in the reviews if you want the full list or a link to the post, love you all.


	2. Legacy

This was a long time coming, my second version of this. First one was basically pure angst and I didn't really want that.

Polyvore link is in my profile as always, god ff..

* * *

><p>She felt the stranger at the metal door and lifted the ropes to stand above it. The next second she had the door open and tying him up even with his struggles.<p>

Then she stopped, recognizing him.

"Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah, wh-" He raised his head to meet her gaze, "Felicity Smoak? Motherfucker! You are the psychokinetic?" He asked in an incredulous manner.

"I can snap your neck, right this moment." She said with a tilt of her head.

"That's not your style and we both know it."

"I aim to surprise," She answered before narrowing her gaze as she tightened the ropes around his body.

"Very well then."

And suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He dissolved into a weak green glow only to appear in front of her.

"I'm just gonna have to snap your neck before you whoosh then."

"I don't whoosh."

"Could've fooled me." She snarled again.

"Alright, what do you have against me? You hated me in high school, you still didn't get over it?"

She raised her brow at him, "You might wanna give me a reason to keep you alive."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance but answered her anyway, "I know about the Legacy. I can't take them out alone, you can't either. So?"

"Are you offering me partnership?"

"You don't see a bunch of superheroes willing to take them down, do you?"

"Why are you in this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dealing with Legacy is as dangerous as it gets. Why are you doing it?"

"Why are you?"

"I like a challenge." She said smiling.

"We all know that's a lie but I won't press it now. For me, it's revenge or as I like to call it; payback."

"Tommy?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "He was a charmer. You know what he did?"

She shook her head lightly, "No."

"He walked right into the headquarters and ordered them to shut it down. And they did."

Her eyes widened, "He was that strong?"

"More than you can imagine. His neuron activity was just...beyond imaginable."

"Then how did he die?"

"Computers. I know nothing about them but apparently something about algorithms and.." He sighed in frustration, "It ended up exploding the room. Tommy, Strike, Greasy and the Shark all dead."

"Who came after the Shark?"

"Semvon."

"Seriously? Legacy let a Russian man rule them?"

"No, he took it over after killing the big bosses. He placed his own guys and shut down the underlings. Killed them all."

"So, Legacy is not even Legacy anymore. Why are you trying to take 'em down?"

"Because Gable is still alive."

"Really? I thought him dead."

"Everybody did. Except, I ran into him last night."

He lifted his shirt and showed her the cut on his abdomen, still very open.

"You didn't close it? Oliver," She started but he stopped her.

"I was compromised."

"He found out about Verdant?"

"How do you know Verdant?" He asked in dismay.

"How do you know about my cave?" She countered.

"I followed you."

"How can you fo- Right, the whoosh thing."

Oliver gave her an annoyed face again and she shook her head in disbelief before moving to the area she put her medical supplies. She handed them and dragged him to the stretcher, crossing her arms as she kept up with her inquisition while he stitched himself up.

"Did he ambush you or did yo- Urgh!" She groaned and turned her back, swaying her blonde pony tail in the air.

"You hate needles, right?"

Felicity turned to him with a frown then, "How do you even remember that?"

"I remember a lot."

"That didn't come out creepy at all."

He huffed out a laugh, "About Gable, he doesn't know about Verdant, unlike you. I ran into him around the headquarters, I was patrolling. He came out of nowhere and managed to get to me with the knife before I-"

"Whooshed." Felicity smiled in satisfaction.

She looked down to see that he was done with stitches and took over for the dressing part. Oliver watched her intensely as her ponytail fell on her shoulder and her fresh, oddly intriguing scent invaded his senses.

She was in contrast with everything in this room, actually with the room itself. It was dark, dusty. Concrete walls and floors like he had in the foundry. Her computers were the only fancy looking thing in there and her ergonomic chair looked like the rightful throne of this room.

Her hands were as light as air on his skin, he didn't even flinch as she covered his wound with a gauze with a manner that implied she had been doing it for the last decade.

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"I might have some ideas." He looked up at her, "What are you doing anyways? I know you're on the hunt," Felicity rolled her eyes at the word but he kept going with all the seriousness in the world, "You know something. Something horrible. Or you wouldn't be doing this, you wouldn't come back to the city after MIT."

She looked away averting her gaze. He walked to her, grasping her upper arms.

"Felicity."

She looked up with a frown, "Oh, wow. Those still work," He raised his brows in confusion, "Your patented 'Felicity's." She explained and he laughed much to her surprise.

"I'm not the only one remembering then."

Ѵ

"Hey."

"Ohh!" She turned with a jump, "Stop whooshing! Use the door Oliver, one more time and I'll bash your head on that wall." He chuckled in response and she moved to him, taking a hold of the take out he brought.

"I'm not joking, I'm gonna do it the next time."

"I know, you did once at chem lab."

"That was the table." She said.

"So you-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare to s-"

"Remember.

"Why did you hate me in high school anyways?" He asked and settled on the couch next to her. She had her hard drive connected to it and Fellowship of the Ring was already playing, Galadriel's voice surrounding the room.

"One step at a time, Oliver. I already told you about Damien."

"You gave me 3 sentences in total, Felicity."

"It's not like you're willing to talk about Laurel or anything."

"Laurel and I are over, we have been for a long time. There's nothing to talk about that."

"I sense some butt pain in there," She murmured under her breath but he caught it anyway.

"Fine, we didn't break up under the most civil circumstances but we got over it."

"You mean Laurel running away from you and you changing your course when you see her?"

"Ho- I'm not even going to ask. Why are you digging into something that happened in high school?"

"The same reason you did."

"If only that was true." He said boldly.

"What? Hey, what does that mean?" She reached to him but he ignored her and started to turn the take out bags into plates and handed her the lasagna.

"You can't bribe me with lasagna Oliver, I still want that answer."

"One step at a time, Felicity." He smirked at her.

Ѵ

They were in this comfortable period of time where all they did was leaving their ass shapes on her couch at the cave -as she called it. She had her daily checks and searches but they kept coming up empty. There was no one they could trade for information and absolutely no way to sneak in. They had to go head on which was basically suicide. But from the looks of it, they were going to do exactly that. Even though Felicity kept using her loud voice against it.

"I'll find another way. Why are you pushing this?"

"Because we're not gonna die, Felicity."

"Explain to me how that your whoosh whoosh will get us to the Semvon again?"

"I told you, I can do it with you, you'll be transported with me, after that it's a fight we're both familiar with."

"Have you ever thought this through? Let's say we're in and we're safe. What the hell are we supposed to do? Execute them? How do you plan to put an end to Legacy? I know how to attack too, we don't need a plan of attack, we need a plan to destroy them."

"They must have servers filled with all the things they have done. We only need to prove that they are there, Felicity. The rest won't be a problem. This is a secret organization inside the government, a Russian is ruling the damn thing. You think feds would let it happen?"

"Oliver, I already did that." She answered and took a weary sigh, "I can hack those servers right from here, and I did. I sent them to the government forces, but all I got was a place at the Interpol wanted list. That's why I came back after MIT, they think I'm somewhere around Bogota now so I try not to get exposed."

He looked away, "There has to be someway to put an end to this."

"I, uh, I might have a plan but it is dangerous and it's just,"

"What?"

"Ruthless. Not something I want to do, not if there's any other way."

"Felicity, tell me."

"I can... I can break into the head quarters and command self-destruction on the main computer and bury them to the ground."

"But you'll die."

"That's not what I'm afraid of! There are hundreds of people in there, Oliver. I can't just kill them."

"They are trying to kill you, Felicity. Kill us."

"I'm not doing it until I'm sure there's absolutely no way. I'll think of something, anything."

"Yeah come up with an elaborate plan while you can just punch 'em in the face."

Ѵ

"Why don't you just put 'em all in the internet?"

"Do you not realize that they are keeping us in their records too? Do you want everyone to know you whoosh?"

"That's not a bad thing."

"Oliver, I'm not sure you're seeing the big picture here and I understand. Spending that much time surviving you overlook things but let me tell you. If we are exposed, people will want to use our powers. It's gonna be like we're a source of uranium. Russia, Iran and China will fight for us. America will want you to whoosh into terrorist hide-outs and kill them. But terrorist will be waiting patiently to capture us. Not one person from the street will see us as a victim, they'll want us destroyed so we won't be used against them. Can I make myself clear?"

"So we'll take 'em all out."

"Excuse me, what?"

"We take down the terrorist groups and give a reason for people to like us."

"Did you forget about Iran China Russia part?"

"No, but there's something called diplomacy."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you worry me, Oliver. With your ideas.." She trailed off.

"Fine, I'm getting pizza, let's just keep doing nothing."

Ѵ

"Hey, you're back. You whooshed to the door then came didn't you?"

"Yep, what're you up to?"

"I'm just checking up on the criminal activity. They're laying it low for a while."

"Hmm," Oliver hummed as he looked to the screen over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I remember the human trafficking before Semvon, you think they stopped?"

"No, they were doing it until 3 days ago, I think. Then it all stopped. SCPD must've smelled something."

"Mm, well I brought food."

"As always," She said smiling.

"How long do you think they're gonna lay low?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I just feel like, as long as we sit here and do nothing, we're betraying all those people. We could do something about this, we should do it. But we jus-"

"Oliver, if you think I'm not getting involved in those things and make sure those people are safe, you're wrong. Detective Lance knows about this, he knows about me. I mean not me, as Felicity Smoak but he knows about my powers and they take people off the chain quietly, one by one so Legacy won't get suspicious."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"One step at a time."

He shook his head in disbelief.

Ѵ

"Oh no!" She said with a dry voice.

He appeared behind her shoulders the next instant. "What? What happened?"

"Stop whooshing you're two steps away."

"Felicity," He gave her one his Felicity and she looked up to him instantly, like it was a reflex.

"We have about 6 minutes before they're attacking."

"How many?"

She pulled up the security cameras, letting him see dozens of armed men rushing down the halls.

"Where are we going?" He asked immediately as she moved up from her seat to pack up her things.

"Not to Verdant, if I'm compromised than that's gotta be down too. When was the last time you went there?"

"Uh.. When did I bring the salmon ladder here?"

"Almost a month?"

"Then almost a month."

"Push the couch towards wall, you'll see the deformation on the floor."

Oliver spared a look at her, she was storming through the space in a pair of purple leggings and a big cream sweater with a removable roll, somehow trademark lipstick still attached to her lips neatly. But her hair was out of place, tangled around her collar, tucked behind her pierced ears. She was murmuring non-stop but he couldn't catch any of it.

Then he did as she said and looked around for a handle to open the secret passage but she stopped him.

"No need," She smiled at him and without even breaking the eye contact she lifted it off and the narrow stairs appeared.

"Just so you know, that kinda creeps me out but it also turns me on to end."

Blush crept up her body until her entire face had a red tint. Then she was moving to her computers to pack them up.

"Do you know how to pack lightly, Felicity? We don't even know where we're going."

"Where ever we go, we will need these babies." She answered easily before moving to the back and taking her hard drive out.

He raised his finger slowly to the air and she watched worriedly, "Are those..."

"Footsteps?" He asked at the same time she screeched, "Footsteps!"

She turned to her computers intending to do god knows what before Oliver grabbed her from behind, hugging her waist then, whoosh.

Ѵ

He let her go from his hold and she was on her knees, emptying her insides.

"Thanks for waiting till we landed."

"My pleasure."

She spit out and Oliver looked around, they were in a forest. The first thing he thought of was Merry and Pippin in the Fangorn and he shook his head to himself, Felicity and her movies.

She was on her feet but the roll around her neck was unattached and covering her mouth.

"Toothbrush?"

He shot her an amused look as she took in the area, "Water at least?"

"Better yet, we can transport into somewhere else."

"Wait a second." She stopped him with a hand in air.

He waited for her to continue and she turned around to spit out before doing so, "We have to think of somewhere safe and a place with sources. We can't afford to whoosh again."

"Stop saying whoosh Felicity."

"Don't change the subject. I know it tires you and you can't just transport with me easily."

"Felicity, you're like what 120 pounds, I can take that."

"This has nothing to do with my size and you know it."

"How long have you known?"

"For a while."

"Fine. Just think of somewhere."

"Don't you have that house at the south of the city?"

"How do you know about that?"

"High school," She hissed and his eyes widened.

"I knew it. I knew something happened that night and you hated me afterwards. I blacked out and you know it. I didn't mean anything I said."

She smiled slowly, looking more like a grimace "You weren't drunk yet."

Uncomfortable silence settled between them. They have been getting closer this last month but inching away from the real problems. Like the fact she wanted to strangle him but still kept him close. Like he had a major crush on her and he kept bringing food and watching movies with her or did the salmon ladder shirtless.

They were just details for Felicity. Did she feel the hot wet lust running through her body when she was sitting with him on the couch in her pajamas, yes. She had always felt that for him. But she didn't feel like she was head over heels for him. She needed to know the person in order to love and she knew nothing about him, the post-Tommy Oliver. Also she could separate hormones from feelings. Unlike the years before.

He kept her gaze, looking like he was searching, forcing his brain for a memory to explain all this but she didn't let him.

"Are we whooshing or not?"

"Don't throw up on me," He said and moved towards her again, pulling her hips to himself and trapping her in between his arms and torso. She lifted on her toes and placed her head over his shoulder. Oliver felt the tensing on her body and focused, then they were flying through space and time.

They landed on their feet again. He was still holding her tightly when he felt her head part from his shoulder. He turned to face her and saw that her eyes were closed and she was leaning back, falling, except his arms were there.

He balanced her on his one arm before raising his hand to her face, lightly shaking her and calling her name.

It took only a moment, just one worried "Felicity," for her to wake up but it felt like years in agony. Transportation tired him yes but in her case, what it did was obscure.

Her eyes fluttered open, he smiled slowly, curve of his lips filled with relief. She came forward with the push in her stomach and he turned her instantly. It was a blur of blond hair flying around, he had lowered his hand to her waist and spun her to face away from him but her stomach was already out of her mouth and he registered the liquid flying at the side of his eye.

He reached for her hair while he kept her securely on her waist, pressing her to his body and pulled them back. He found out that holding all of them in one piece was to twirl them as he grasped.

She groaned one more time before sputtering and spitting around. Her limp arms went to her knees to rest on them and that's when he actually comprehended with their.. situation. Minus the vomiting part of course. He was pressing her right on his groin and he had his hand full of her hair, she was groaning and leaning the front and- Oliver's track of thoughts got distracted by her voice again.

"Oliver? Let me go, maybe?"

He slowly unclenched his hands from her body and took a step back. She didn't fit his body at all, nope, he refused the thought. He coughed and cleaned his throat, twice.

"Thankfully, we didn't whoosh inside. Not gonna clean this mess up."

They were standing at the entrance of the woods that was placed at the back of the house. Landscaping was incredible, she noted and tried to ignore the smell.

"Let's go so I can change and take a shower. You think there's still food in here?"

"We'll see when we get inside," He answered curtly and walked past her.

Felicity rushed after him but the taste in her mouth stopped her. This was not a good time to confront him about his attitude. She silently proceeded inside after him and took the stairs upstairs to a guest room. She remembered this house, if it wasn't for the memories she never would. But Felicity remembered one whole night of her life and this was it.

After the shower she searched around the house in her robe, looking for clothes and unused toothbrushes. She found the toothbrush downstairs in what seemed to be a pantry. It was emptied of food and shelves were dusty but thankfully the toothbrush was still in package.

She had to get through a few guest rooms to find the one that belonged to Thea. She was going to have to apologize after she returned from her world tour. Felicity took a deep breath when she saw Thea had at least one, actually only one, bottom Felicity would wear. It was a pair of simple leggings. She went through the closet only to find types of clothes Felicity would never, ever put on and the shoes she always wanted to wear. Settling on a satin pajama top she opened her robe. And realization hit her. No underwear.

Taking a deep breath she knelt in front of the drawer and gave herself a moment of moral support, "I can do this. It's probably washed. I can wear them. Come on Felicity. You can't go commando. You already grinded on him, literally. You can't go commando, he'll notice. He's Oliver Queen, it'll take a look. Come on."

After another big deep breath she opened the drawer and almost cried out of happiness. There were at least 10 pairs of underwear with labels on them. Her fist in the air with a "yes!" she grabbed a less provocative one. It was light blue with white lace and a black stripe ending with a ribbon. It was a bit much for her taste -after years of only surviving she had lost her interest in fancy underwear and had traded sexiness for comfort. Pulling the black converses on for again comfort she murmured to herself, "Still saving me, little queen."

Ѵ

He had whooshed as she so poetically put it in order to get some food and instead of take out he had chosen to do the grocery shopping with the hidden money in the house. It was always where the cat trinkets were. But not all of them, it had to be one with blue eyes. It was a code Thea had came up with to stash some cash.

He didn't know the first thing about cooking but he was damn good at doing prep and organizing, thanks to Raisa. So he was in the kitchen placing the groceries in the fridge.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook. Did you pick up a few things in the last few years?" She asked walking to the kitchen and going over the bag to find a snack.

"Nope, still bad at it."

"Oh-kay. So, what do you wanna eat? I'm not that bad at it."

"Felicity, as much as I appreciate it, I think we have bigger problems."

"I know that, Oliver. But what can you do now? I emptied my stomach on the way here. We don't have my computers, worse they have my computers. We're hiding out in your old getaway house which by the way they'll figure out pretty quickly. My underwear doesn't even belong to me and I'm stuck with you in this house again. Blame me if I just want some food in me."

He looked perplexed a moment, "This is it, isn't it? This is where everything went down."

She averted her gaze and moved to the bags on the floor again. His hand on her torso stopped her.

"What did I do, Felicity? Just tell me."

"Do you remember why I was here? You insisted, no, you begged me to come. So I did. I wore my prettiest dress and I came."

She looked away from him again. Her face shaped into a painful one, almost crying. The way her lips curled down in disappointment, even disgust, the way her eyes teared up ever so slightly.

She took a step away from him, moving to lean on the counter, right in front of the sink.

"Then here," She tapped on the surface, "Right here, you kissed me."

"Fe-"

"And you told me you loved me. You whispered it, right here Oliver. You went away to get drinks. You disappeared. I kept checking my watch looking for you in the house and I came back to the kitchen, just to see if you were there, maybe waiting for me. It was just 14 minutes Oliver. Then you were kissing someone else," She tapped the surface again, "Right here."

"I watched you all night, because I didn't have a car. You'd brought me here, I watched you making out with endless woman only to land in Laurel's bed again."

"I, I don't remember driving you back."

"Do you remember the aching feel on your back?"

He nodded silently.

"Thea came. She hit you, with a stick. You were too high to remember."

"I injured a rib that day," He said before he could hold back. "Shit... Felicity, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to be around me. But I-"

"Yeah, you changed. I know. That's the only reason I'm willing to consider to do anything with you."

"But you don't trust me. That's the reason you still didn't take the Legacy down. I know you have a grand master plan, Felicity. And I know you're not sharing it with me because you don't trust me. You refuse go in there with me because you don't trust me with your life, I know. I've known from the start. I just didn't know why."

"Now you know. Does it make it any better for you? Do you feel some satisfaction in knowing one of your black out nights?"

"Don't." He gazed at her with regret clear in his eyes. "You think I'm proud of it? You think I lied to have fun? I had a major crush on you, right from the start. Yeah I was stupid and yeah there's absolutely nothing I can say to defend myself in this. But I can't change my past. Just like I can't change how I felt about you."

"I think you should distribute the confessions equally. Two in one room is a bit much." She said with a dry voice, feeling the need to reply but too raw to handle.

Uncomfortable silence and tension for an agonizingly long minute.

"I'm making Mac and Cheese."

Ѵ

"What's your plan then?" She asked over mac and cheese.

"What plan?"

"You want to get involved in this, right? Do you have a plan that ends with me trusting you?"

"Nope, because I came to a conclusion."

"Oh yeah? Care to share?"

"I think you already trust me."

"I'm listening."

"I think not only you trust me, you also have feelings for me."

She sputtered a laugh, "Seriously? That's the route you take?"

"I'm pretty sure actually." He answered easily.

"What gives you the idea?"

"Why would you put up with me if you didn't? You're not letting me get involved in the plan so there must be a reason you let me come to your cave and cuddle."

"Firstly, you bring food. Second, we never cuddled."

"The night you fell asleep on me begs to differ."

"What night?"

"We had thai and the big bang theory, how can you not remember?"

She looked away and shoved another fork of mac and cheese.

"You do remember! I knew it."

"Well, your perfume was nice."

He nodded, trying not to smile.

"I remember you making a whole lot of innuendos, what happened to them?"

"They only come out when I don't watch my mouth."

He lowered his gaze to his plate, he missed those. He missed her 'thinking the worst way of saying things' brain. He missed her freudian slips, he missed a lot of the women he loved all through high school, he could feel that she was in there somewhere. He loved her sassy, psychokinetic version too, the time he spent with her made him fall in love with her all over again.

Truth was, after Tommy he never looked at anyone with love again. Everyone lost their meaning as his heart washed out from his body with his tears and the only thing kept him alive was his need for justice. Then he tried to look for a substitute, someone to be his partner again. Just a loose relationship until they take down the Legacy but to see Felicity Smoak, to learn she was the one on the hunt, she was the queen behind screens.

They were just about done with dinner, he stood up to take her plate with his and place it inside the dishwasher when he felt it. He turned to Felicity who was already up and looking around.

"They're here."

"What do we do?" He asked her, knowing that she chose her own battles.

"Depends on the number." She threw him a smile and stormed to the door.

She focused on the walls as Oliver watched her in confusion. Rails of the stairs ripped from the ground and flew to the windows. She closed her eyes for a while, murmuring.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." Then all he could see were ropes and curtains.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"My favorite trick."

"You're gonna tie 'em all up?"

"I'm gonna need some help though."

"How?"

"Distract them, I need a safe zone so I won't get shot but you with your whoosh thing, I don't know, can you just make green smoke or something?"

"Don't worry, I got this. We're going back to sloppy years! Huh, I missed this."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. They're about to get in. Shit the back door!"

Felicity was levitating the couch to a vantage point when she turned him, "Got that covered."

"Okay."

Felicity smiled to her self when she thought about 'how' she got it covered and jumped over the couch, summoning a few knives from the kitchen and sinking them in the couch, opening a hole to get a good view.

"What are you doing right in the middle, Oliver?"

"Stop criticizing my work."

"I'll stop when you're dead."

"Which is not going to happen."

"I swear to god if you die on me, I'll kill you."

"Say that again," He said chuckling.

"Shut up. Oh, countdown. Six," She started.

"How do you know?"

"Reflections, four," She kept up.

"Just so you know, I'm kind of in love with you."

"What?"

She saw him whoosh out of sight and she had only a second as the armed men kicked the door open and she attacked with ropes. It was a routine, she took the guns hit the owner in the head with it and tied them up. Guns flew up to the back of the house. She usually brought them to herself but not wanting to be exposed she opted for keeping them out of reach. So, it was a pretty basic psychokinetic move. It was a very well practiced instinct and it was the only thing kept it going because moments later, even with her vantage point, she was completely blind.

Dark, cloudy green filled the air and almost reached up the stairs to her safe zone. She had the stand up to get a look good in order to get everyone. She noticed a few stray ones moving into the house. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Not a few moments later, Gable arrived. She had over 60 men tied in ropes and unconscious lying on the floor, mostly over each other.

Gable was a tall, buff, black haired man. He had features that could cut you and eyes of a snake. Not only he looked ridiculously dangerous, he sometimes looked inhuman.

He moved right into the smoke as she watched him in dismay. Her lower lip started to shake and she trapped it between her teeth.

She blinked. As she did, Gable had Oliver in a choke hold and there was no green cloud now. There was only Gable, strangling Oliver, they faced her. Gable looked at her directly like he knew she was there from the beginning. She barely registered 10 more men standing behind him, guns pointed to her.

"You can come down darling, we got your little boyfriend. Although, I should say I am surprised. Always took you as a smart one, sleeping with Oliver Queen." He shook his head in disappointment, "I thought I had better enemies."

She jumped over the couch again, her silk tank top flailing with the move. Thanks to her clothing she landed relatively well to the first step of the stairs.

"Draw back, Gable. We all know who I am, don't we?"

"You think you're the only one here for revenge? You put down my boyfriend, now I shall do it to yours."

"I won't let you," She said smiling.

"Is that so?" He replied.

Felicity had her plan the moment she decided to take them instead of running. She could take care of more 10 people without blinking, only if she was calm and in control. But her mind was blurred with fear. So she did what she used to do. If she wasn't going to be able to do it solely with her brain then she would use her body with it.

She held onto what was left of the rails and jumped over it. With the turn of her body she had the control of the guns and brought them to her self as she somersaulted in order to lessen the impact of the fall. Rising up again, she stood with 10 MK-177 turned to Gable.

"Let him go or I will have you down."

He laughed, "You know why Oliver can't transport?"

It dawned on her. "You have powers, don't you?"

He tilted his head, "I touched those bullets, love. You won't be able to shoot me with them."

Felicity unscrewed them and let the pieces fall on the floor, her hand landed on her back and she gripped the knife, "I'll kill you either way."

Gable smiled and tightened his hold on Oliver. He started to wiggle, his feet kicking the air but Gable didn't let him. She ran towards them but in her second step she saw the men after Gable placed them in between her and Oliver.

She lost it, her control left her in an animalistic growl and suddenly, only three people were standing.

That loosened his grip on Oliver, Gable gazed at her in shock. In between them, there was a pool of dead men.

"You killed them." He stated.

Felicity spared him a look before she finally turned her gaze to Oliver. He was red all over, eyes bloodshot and his hands were around Gable's wrists, trying to loosen them. His feet were only touching the floor on the heels as his knees were wide apart and bent slightly. His gaze was unreadable, he didn't ask for her to save him, he didn't shot her a look of love. It was like even he didn't know what to think.

But Felicity was far from confused. Gable was going to kill Oliver and that wasn't something she would settle for. She had killed 10, she would gladly kill one more.

With a tilt of her head, Gable's head turned to an odd angle and she heard the snap sound, cracking of his bone. He fell down, Oliver with him.

She was as fast as his whoosh ability then, kneeling in front of him. She untangled him from Gable's arms and placed her hands under his arms, letting him fall on her as he breathed heavily on her shoulder and coughed violently in between. She let the couch fall down the stairs and brought it over to them. With difficulty, she had Oliver sitting on it a moment later.

It took a while before he could talk again, his skin was bruising on his neck and Felicity looked in disgust towards Gable occasionally.

"Felicity, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You killed and I know you're not okay with it."

"If it was reversed, if he had me, wouldn't you kill him?"

"I would." He answered instantly, looking straight into her eyes, "I would every last men."

"That's what I did." She said.

He looked away, averting his gaze but suddenly she was on him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her knees dug into the cushion.

"You asshole. I was so afraid you would die." His arms rounded around her waist, pulling her to his body tightly.

"It's not that easy to get rid of me."

"Like hell it isn't. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead ten times over now."

"I'm sorry, I know."

His head fell on her shoulder and he couldn't help but graze his teeth over it. She shuddered all over and pushed him away instantly. Moving to sit on the other side of the couch.

"We are not having sex in this room."

"Agreed."

"That's a first." She said as she stood up from the couch to take a look around.

"We're gonna have to clean this up."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of a way."

"Are they all?" Oliver didn't finish his question but she understood anyway.

"No, just, 11 with Gable."

"Okay, we get rid of them, then call Detective Lance."

"I think we should just call him straight up."

"Do they have to know you killed people?"

"Well, how do you propose we get rid of them? And please not something barbaric."

"I have a way, you're not gonna like it. I can transport with them and-"

"You're gonna whoosh carrying them? What the hell is wrong with you? You were just strangled to death, you're not whooshing anywhere!"

"Felicity! It's fine, I'm fine."

"Fine my ass. You are not whooshing, that's the end of discussion."

"How do we leave here then? Are we making it a road trip?"

"I'll think about it." She said with force.

Oliver, deciding that Tommy's old flat would be empty, reached to her and wrapped his arms around her again. Careful to hug her from behind he clasped his hands on the front and before she could say anything they were off the house.

Ѵ

"I can't believe you pulled something like that! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"You didn't throw up." He stated calmly.

"That's not the point! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't kill all those people so you can get yourself killed!"

"Felicity," He placed his hands on her upper arms, squeezing lightly, "I'm fine. You can go back to hating me."

"I already do." She answered. "I hope there's clothing in here."

He chuckled, "Tommy has a lost and found closet."

"I'm not wearing a strangers clothes, Oliver."

"Fine, Thea had a room here, maybe you'll find something there."

"Did Thea have a room in-"

"Everywhere, yeah." He completed for her. "I'm gonna take a shower, make yourself at home."

Ѵ

They were back to their old selves again, like the whole 'I killed for you, now we hug' never had happened. They kept plotting, 3 days and night, they kept planning and going over possibilities. Much to her surprise, Oliver was much smarter than she remembered. He was a bit more comfortable on killing but it appeared that she was somewhere near. She didn't feel one ounce of guilt after it, she wasn't proud of what she did, she didn't enjoy it. It made her cringe as she thought about it but she knew nothing in this world would stop her when his life was in danger. Felicity chalked it up to spending too much time with him.

"I think we're just gonna go back to the original plan."

"I'm a bomber, I can't believe I'm gonna be a bomber."

He tilted his head in amusement and she continued.

"We need to get civilians out."

"Are there civilians?"

"You think cleaners and cooks are special agents?"

"They could be."

"Oliver." She shut him up and he laughed.

"Did you just reverse Felicity-ed me?"

"I think I did." She sent him a smug smile. "Think simple, how do you keep personnel from going to work?"

"Give them a day off?"

"Exactly."

He raised his brows and she smiled, "I'm sure all of them have cellphones."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a computer."

She smiled again and stood up from the desk, disappearing to one of the guest rooms. She came back with a grin, "I'm hundred percent sure Tommy had a tablet."

He shook his head, "How do we do this?"

"We're going straight in whoosh whoosh."

"Stop calling me that."

She didn't raise her head from the table, "Whatever."

Ѵ

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked for the millionth time.

"I made the plan, of course I'm sure."

Felicity stood in front of him in a dark dress and converses.

"Don't you think you should be wearing pants?"

"Your sister is incapable of owning jeans. Also flats."

"That sounds like Thea."

She took a step towards him and stood in between his feet, "Ready?"

"Yeah," He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, her body melting into his as her hands moved to grip his biceps.

He wanted to transport but her lips didn't let him. He was way too distracted to move. Suddenly he reached for her hair and pulled it down as he closed his lips over hers. They were so soft under his teeth, for a second he wanted to pull back and just, stare. But everything flew off his mind when her palms found his face and pulled him down, rising up on her toes at the same time to beat the height difference.

Her mouth parted beneath his and without showing any patience, he delved deep into her mouth and intertwined his tongue with hers. He teased her mercilessly as he lowered his hand to grip her bottom and pull her flush against him. A second later he found himself sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Damn psychokinetic was all he could think when she pushed her tongue into his mouth and claimed his mouth with hers. She was dragging her nails down his scalp to his shoulders and he couldn't help the tremble that took over him.

His hands were long lost under her dress, dragging his fingers down as he thrust up to her in time with her rocking back and forth. In a few seconds, she was riding him roughly over their clothes and battling with his shirt. His deep, promising growl made her pull back.

"We have a mission," She said panting heavily against his lips.

"Right now, I have only one mission."

"Stop or I'm gonna fuck you on this couch."

He smiled devilishly, lips still touching hers, "Not before you're dripping down my chin and screaming under me."

Her hips ground on his before she could help it and he tightened his grip on her ass, running his hands in between her legs to tease her over the fabric. Before he could cup her and press his fingers further she was slipping away from his lap.

She stumbled as she stood up, pulling her dress down and smoothing it. "We have a mission. We're gonna take down the Legacy."

"If you say so," He winked and walked to her, gripping her waist, his other hand curled under her knee and wrapped her leg around his hips.

"Oliver-" He bent down and pulled her lips in between his teeth, sinking them gently. He ran his tongue over it after he released it, she could barely register the way his fingers dug into her flesh, so hard she thought it would be bruised.

He gave her a peck as he smiled before he lowered his head to her shoulder and she found herself in that feeling of lightness when they, as she called it, whooshed.

Ѵ

They found themselves in what seemed like a server room, Felicity was all too familiar with it. She slipped away from his arms and moved to the computers.

"How does it look?"

"Easier than I imagined to be honest. This doesn't have too much of a security wall."

"Maybe they're tricking you."

"Oliver, you seem to be confused. This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. In other words, walk in the park."

He nodded, already regretting the fact that he underestimated her when it came to a computer.

Not five minutes later she smiled, "I'm in! Now to the blow it up part."

"Can you set it for a few minutes so we will have time to get out?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you want me to just tell you to do it?"

"I want you to shut up." She said annoyed.

Felicity pulled up the camera feed to make sure no one understood something was going on. It was a good decision to do this before lunch.

Taking a deep breath, she ordered self destruction in 30 seconds.

"We have 30 seconds." She stated as she hit the button and Oliver's hands found her body again.

He leaned in to whisper, "I'm gonna fuck you against the wall when we get home."

"Can't you just say I love you?"

He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Next up; Beyonce Fans!<p> 


End file.
